deshaciéndose del enemigo
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS ¿quien dice que las venganzas son malas? al contrario... son de lo mejor... si, pero aunque no la llegues a completar con que veas sufrir a la persona que odias te das por bien servida ¿no? -Basada en una historia Real-


**_-Deshaciéndose Del Enemigo-_**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Odiaba a Tanya, desde hace años…

Hace ocho años cuando tenía diez años, llegué a vivir aquí, ella me hablo amablemente, tiene mi misma edad, así que inevitablemente nos hicimos amigas, bueno mejores amigas de hecho, iba a comer a su casa y ella a la mía, íbamos al centro juntas, era como una segunda hija para mamá y yo era la segunda hija de la suya…

Todo iba bien, hasta que David -un sobrino de nuestra vecina- apareció en mi vida… primero lo trate como un chico mas, pero conforme pasaban los días me enamoraba mas de él, y él al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello… Tanya obviamente que lo sabía y me ayudaba a que el se diera cuenta, pero era demasiado despistado, ese verano fui a casa de mi tía, y cuando regrese _oh sorpresa Tanya y David andaban… ¿me explico? _esa ZORRA sabía perfectamente que yo estaba enamoradísima hasta el tuétano de él, ¿y ella que hace? Espera a que yo no este para quitármelo.

Ella solo dijo-_ tú no le interesabas, y me escogió a mí _-la muy mustia…

Eso echo a perder nuestra amistad que ya llevaba tres años intacta… desde ese día jure que me vengaría de ella, obviamente deje de hablarle y siempre que la veía la ignoraba…

Para mi propia satisfacción ellos no duraron ni tres meses… así que… ¿Qué creen que hizo el idiota? Así es… vino a mi y me dijo que ella le había dicho no se que cosas… eso lo hacía parecer inocente, pero el había escogido a esa tonta en lugar que a mi, ¿iba a estar como si nada con el? Obviamente no… le dije que me había dejado de interesar, aunque todavía sentía algo por el, pensé varías veces en lo que me había dicho, haciendo que me preguntara constantemente ¿hice lo correcto? ¿Y si decía la verdad? Pero yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago…

Ahora tengo dieciocho años, y hace un año llego alguien que me podría ayudar con mi venganza, se que ya habían pasado cinco años desde entonces, pero realmente cuando juro vengarme de alguien no descanso hasta que lo logro…

Mi tía se caso con un tipo de su misma edad, pero que tenía una hija más grande que yo, Victoria -un año para ser exacta- yo no tenía intención en ser su amiga, pero ella un día vino a mi casa y me pidió que jugara con ella, -baraja y con apuesta- no tenía nada bueno que hacer, así que fui a jugar, ella era casi igual que yo, lo que me decía que no confiara en ella, una ocasión que me fui a dormir a su casa platicamos de todo y de nada, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando me pregunto… _¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? El con el que te podría chantajear cuando seas famosa y rica._ JA… lo sabía… no era para eso era para chantajearme en cualquier ocasión, así que le dije _tu ya lo sabes, el que me gusten los coches, sabes que mis papás jamás lo permitirían_ mentira… mis papás lo sabían y ellos me dijeron que si quería estudiar una carrera para diseñar carros o algo que ellos me apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Después de eso… a ella le faltaba terminar el ultimo año de la preparatoria y así que le dije que se inscribiera a la mía, pero no se pudo, así que se metió en una "X" cerca de aquí, las mejores están en la ciudad, y yo iba a una de esas. En ese mismo año estaba Tanya… se imaginaran que paso…

Así es… se hicieron amigas… _no se por que la odias, esa chica es genial _me dijo en una ocasión, _yo no dije que no lo fuera_ me zafe. Ella lo dejo pasar. Después salía con ella a todas partes y me desplazo a mí. Eso lo esperaba, y dejo de hablarme…

Así paso medio año mas y solo lo deje pasar… un día salí temprano de mi escuela, así que mis amigas y yo nos fuimos al cine, y para llegar rápido teníamos que atravesar el parque que estaba cerca… mi mayor sorpresa fue que encontré a Tanya pero… con una chica… la bastada me había salido bisexual…

En fin… esa era valiosísima información… paso otro mes y la vi con un chico… que resultaba ser el novio de Jessica, una ex-compañera de la primaria… más información valiosa…

Para este entonces Victoria y Tanya ya no se dirigían una a la otra… era obvio nadie aguanta las mentiras de Victoria… una tarde que iba a ver a mis amigas para comprarnos algo de ropa… me encontré conVictoria…

_-Hi! Vicky-la salude como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Hi Rose-me devolvió el saludo._

_-supe que te peleaste con Tanya… no te preocupes no me interesa el por que… pero… ¿tu sabes que es bisexual no?_

_-si…_

_-pues el otro día la vi con una chica, según mis amigos gay's, ella es su novia, pero también con el novio de Jessica, ¿la recuerdas? Te la presente el otro día…_

_-si claro… pero… ¿Cómo se que lo que me dices es cierto?_

_-¿cuantas veces te eh mentido?-como sabía que clase de persona era me había asegurado de que no se me cayera ninguna de mis mentiras._

_-tienes razón, puedo confiar plenamente en ti._

_-por los viejos tiempos…-me acerque a ella y me despedí de beso, ella también hizo lo mismo, me disculpe y me fui con mis amigas…_

**Estuve a punto de deshacerme de Tanya para siempre… **

Victoria le había dicho a Jess lo de su novio, y ella obviamente le fue a reclamar a su casa… como vivimos a dos casas de distancia… obviamente escuche todo…

Resultaba que Jess, es nieta de la dueña de la casa en la que están viviendo Tanya y su familia… Jess le juro que ella se encargaba de que sacaran a toda su familia de esa casa… los berridos de Tanya cuando comenzó a llorar no me dejaban escuchar los reclamos de su mamá…

Así que después de eso… tenían un mes para desocupar la casa… obviamente yo estaba más que feliz… osea lo que le sigue...

Pero a la tonta de Victoria le carcomió la culpa… se arrepintió de lo que hizo y le dijo a Jess que ella lo había inventado…

Jess se disculpo con Tanya y su familia… y ahora la tengo que soportar al menos otros seis años hasta que termine mi ingeniería en la universidad para irme de este lugar…

En cuanto a mi venganza… el oírla llorar fue tan satisfactorio… me doy por bien servida… ya no me interesa lo que pase con su vida…

A Victoria ya casi no la veo… creo que regreso a vivir con su mamá…

David… por si se lo preguntaban… ni siquiera termino la preparatoria… le agradezco a Tanya por habérmelo quitado… ¿Qué sería de mi ahora?...

Creo que la venganza es justa y necesaria en nuestra vida… es lo que le da jugo…

Pero aun así mi intento de deshacerme de mi enemiga no funciono, y la verdad eso ya es parte del pasado… ahora es el presente y tengo que vivirlo, sin preocuparme de ninguna venganza estupida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oki… espero que se sientan identificada conmigo… como leyeron en el sumario… es basada en una historia real… y digamos que yo soy Rose… pero no le dije lo del novio de Jess a Victoria… ella fue la que lo invento todo, el como se entero de lo del chico y la chica… no tengo idea…**

**Y respecto a eso… no tengo problema con la orientación sexual de alguien… la verdad no me importa… y como leyeron tengo amigos gay… así que ya me acostumbre… no tengo ningún prejuicio o algo así… sinceramente los respeto…**

**Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK **


End file.
